


Forever

by classicasshole



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Daddy!Graves, Dick riding, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate to Love, M/M, Multi, Mummy!Newt, Older Man/Younger Man, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rutting, Sexy Times, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, humping, kind of, power bottom Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9880373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicasshole/pseuds/classicasshole
Summary: Forced to live together to help the recovering obscurial, Percival Graves and Newt Scamander find themselves competing for the affections of the sensitive and kind Credence.Can the two, very different men, find a way to live together peacefully for the sake of Credence and his recovery? Or will their rivalry damage the fragile progress the young man has made?TLDR;Cooped up in a safe-house tensions run high between Percival Graves and Newt Scamander as they vie for the affection of Credence





	

**Author's Note:**

> *EDIT I accidentally uploaded this fic multiple times :o I was having problems with ao3. Thanks for letting me know*
> 
> To set the scene for this little fic the movie happens the same up until the very end.
> 
> Credence was taken alive and is now recuperating from the attack, the obscurus has not been removed yet. 
> 
> Newt has stayed in America to help Credence and learn more about obscurus and the obscurial for his book. 
> 
> Graves who had been captured by Grindelwald and imprisoned for several months is also recovering and put on leave by Picquery. He is providing MACUSA oversight to Credence's recovery and progress. 
> 
> They are sent to a secure house in the middle of nowhere in the central United States and live together on a small farm.  
> There is a clash of personalities between Graves and Newt as well as a growing competition for the affections of Credence. So both men are unreliable narrators when it comes to describing the other.  

It wasn’t easy for any of the men to adjust living together. The small farmhouse, surrounded by barren land would test each of them, especially the two older wizards who were used to total independent freedom. To have to stay put on this patch of land, no apparating or showing their faces in the town miles down the road, cabin fever set in quickly. It doesn’t help that Newt and Percival were natural opposites. Newt had been alone on his travels, with only creatures for company. He was used to setting his own schedule, which was no schedule. The Brit hated rigid structure, he never had it as a child and he tested Hogwarts’ staff to the limit. He was never good at keeping to a timetable or set plans. Rather letting life run unimpeded and solving problems as they occurred. The last time Graves had shared a living space was in his last year at Ilvermorny. Growing up great things were expected of him, he was groomed for success. He adhered to the structure in Ilvermorny and was then out of school and straight into a demanding job. A job that required sacrifice. To get to where he wanted, to where his family expected him to be, Percival had to be self-disciplined, and he was. Throwing himself into his chosen career he gave up any social life, and tended to keep all work relationships professional. He could respect the magizoologist’s greatness in his chosen field but as a roommate the man was almost unbearable. The farmhouse, for Credence, is sheer luxury. He has a room to himself and regular meals. However, the tension between the other men leaves Credence on edge. He has lived with constant stress, always worried when the next blow would come. He spent those first few weeks waiting for the older men to come to physical blows. Eventually the two wizards realised the effect their bickering had on the scared, young man. After that they tried their best to keep out of each other’s way, only interacting with the other in the presence of Credence, and only when absolutely necessary. The source of tension wasn’t really about their conflicting nature. No, the tension resulted from something they had in common; an unhealthy interest in the obscurial. They’re locked in a silent battle, both men believing they are the best for Credence. 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Up at 06:00 am, breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast with black coffee. Then an hour of physical exercise. He is still walking with the aid of a cane. His left leg far weaker than his right. Then shower and shave. The rest of the morning is devoted to reading reports and getting updated on all that he had missed during his months of imprisonment. He has taken to working in the small room that had originally been used as storage, boxes stacked to the ceiling. The room is quiet, no distractions or interruptions. He joins the other two men, who wake some hours after Percival, for lunch. After lunch he supervises, and occasionally assists, in the afternoon's magic lessons. He compiles progress reports and sends them to MACUSA afterwards. The evening is taken up with more physical exercise, he is determined to get back to full health as quickly as possible, then dinner. He turns in at 09:30 pm, exhausted even though the day had not been strenuous. His lack of energy is a source of endless frustration, but one he keeps very much to himself.   
He wakes up the next day and repeats. 

His life has always been structured, built around order. If he is to retake his position as Director he must be disciplined in his recovery. That is made much more difficult now that he is living with Newt Scamander, the most chaotic, frenetic man Percival has ever met, and Credence, who is distracting for entirely different reasons. Percival is hyper aware of the boy from the moment he wakes to the moment his head hits his pillow at night. While Newt is aggravating and tries Percival's patience Credence is enchanting. Percival can feel himself being drawn in by him. The boy is apparently unaware of his own appeal. Percival has to physically fight the pull that he feels. Newt seems to be affected by the obscurial as well. Percival catches the Brit gazing at Credence, and there is more in his eyes than simple scientific curiosity. Whenever he catches the other man staring at Credence, or getting too close to him, Percival is overtaken by a sense of righteous possessiveness, and jealousy. He is not used to strong emotional outbursts, having always been level-headed and reserved. These tumultuous feelings wreak havoc on his order and self-discipline, although he doesn't allow any outwards signs to show.

___________________________________________________________________

 

Newt wakes around 09.00 am. The first thing he does is check on his animals. Many have been released back into the wild, some however are still in need of his care. Occasionally he lets the animals out of the case and roam around the isolated farm. Percival had forbidden it after the first time but Newt is not an employee and will care for his animals as he sees fit. He usually showers and then begins making breakfast for himself and Credence. The young man has taken to sleeping in late, a luxury he was never afforded before. Newt keeps their food warm, waiting to eat with the boy. He busies himself, researching or writing, or even experimenting with new potions and salves. He never sees the MACUSA Director before midday. The man locks himself away in a back room slaving over paperwork. Newt has learned not to disturb the grumpy older wizard and leaves him to his dour work. Newt is still rendered speechless every time Credence comes out of his room, still soft and sleep rumpled, though he should be used to the sight by now. They have breakfast together and usually discuss the lesson for the day or Newt tells Credence of the goings on in the wizarding world. While Credence reads up on the history of his new world Newt goes outside and tends to the garden he had created and nurtured since his arrival to this bleak corner of America. Lunch is a subdued occasion, the presence of Percival Graves putting Newt on edge. Both men instruct Credence in magic in the afternoon. They try and act amicably for the sake of the obscurial, whose sensitivity to conflict can wreak havoc on his magic. Then dinner, then back into the case, usually accompanied by Credence, to feed and care for the animals again. Newt turns in before Credence, the younger man taking advantage of no curfew and reading late into the night.

Tossing restlessly his in bed before sleep takes him, Newt agonizes over his attraction to Credence. He knows the boy is not ready for anything really, has probably never experienced any kind of intimacy. But the thought of Percival Graves getting to Credence before Newt, and winning the boy over, he cannot allow that. He sees the way the older wizard's predatory gaze fixes on the obscurial. How could such a strict, rigid man be good for Credence? He wouldn't be. The boy needs nurturing and affection, given freely, and Newt is willing to give Credence anything, everything. He knows he must approach the situation cautiously but quickly so as to beat Graves and whatever ill intentions he has for the sweet Credence.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The boy has not been given a wand, it angers Percival that he is denied a wizard's most basic tool. However Credence has proven adept at wandless magic, surpassing all expectations. Percival steps in to help Credence more often, as Newt is not as talented at this kind of magic. It gives the older wizard a sense of smug satisfaction, guiding Credence through the movements as Newt looks on, sidelined. During today's lesson Percival is correcting Credence's posture and gestures. He sidles up to Credence, placing a firm hand around the boy's slim waist drawing him close, his bony back pressed to the older man's chest. Percival ensure they are pressed flush together and does not remove his hand, instead splaying it possessively over the boy's concave stomach. His other hand runs down the length of Credence's arm, guiding it into the correct position. From the corner of his eye Percival sees Newt, eye's narrowed, glaring at where his hand rests on the boy. Leaning closer still Percival whispers his instructions directly into Credence's ear. The shiver of pleasure that runs through the younger man makes Percival's dick twitch, he wills his arousal away. Lips grazing the shell of Credence's ear, Percival whispers "Now I want you to focus and feel your magic flow through your body and out through your hands. Channel your power, guide it." His breath fanning over Credence's neck is clearly affecting the boy. He knows he should step back and allow him to concentrate but he can't. Now that Percival has started touching him he can't stop, addicted to feel of this soft, pliant boy. Despite the distraction Credence manages to move the coffee table. It hovers and floats to the end of the room. After letting it down gently Credence sags into Percival, so much effort needed, on his part, to control his vast stores of power. Percival holds him, murmuring gentle praise, "You wonderful creature, beauty and power combined." Credence has gone still at his ministrations, a delicate blush rising on his translucent skin. Before he can stop himself, Percival brushes a gentle kiss to the boy's temple before releasing him. Credence turns to face him, eyes shinning "Thank you Mr. Graves, I couldn't have done it without you." with his back turned Credence misses Newt flinch at the words, Percival just grins "Nonsense Credence, it was all you. You need to start believing in your strength." As he is speaking he places a comforting hand on the boy's bony shoulder, needing to feel the trembling body beneath his palm.

"Perhaps we should move on to the next task" Newt interrupts, not at all subtle.

Percival ignores the Brit, keeping his eyes focused on Credence. The younger man seems to be caught in his gaze, unable to look away. Percival slides his hand up from Credence's shoulder to his neck, he feels the boy's pulse thrumming just beneath the skin. Credence closes his eyes and leans into the touch, his head tilting to one side. Does the boy realize how easily he submits, how pliable he becomes? With his hand on Credence's neck he draws the younger man closer, his eyes are still closed, trusting Percival. He raises his other hand and gently presses his thumb to the boy's plump lower lip, he watches as the lip turns white and when released turns back to a beautiful rosy colour. Percival leaves his thumb resting against those sinful lips, eyes drinking in the sight of his boy, completely relaxed. Credence's mouth parts, a puff of breath escapes. Percival ever so gently applies more pressure, pushing his thumb forward, closer to the intoxicating heat of Credence's mouth. The boy's eyes flutter but stay closed, long, thick eyelashes fanning over his cheek. The older man leans in, he is finally going to taste this exquisite boy after weeks of restraint. He doesn't notice Newt approaching, a thunderous look upon his face, until a firm hand grips his bicep.

"I think that is quite enough for today's lesson" he may not look like much but the wirey red-head is strong, his grip commanding.

"Of course" Percival says, not even bother to look in the other man's direction, "We don't want to exhaust poor Credence." The boy in question has not moved, eyes still closed and Percival is not going to be the one to move first. He glances sideways to Newt, his expression is a mix of jealousy and fear. Percival smirks in triumph as he pulls ahead of the Brit in their competition for Credence's affections. The other wizard is clearly upset at Percival's current position, trying to think of a way to break the spell that has seemingly befallen Credence.

"Credence will you help me with the animals? I need to feed the Occamys and plant fresh shrubs for the Bowtruckles."

Percival had never heard the other man so meek. Percival is not about to take pity on his rival but Credence will feel bad once he comes back to himself. So purely out of concern for the obscurial Percival replies, "Well if you have more work than usual in that case of yours I can assist you and Credence." He has to repress a laugh at the shock that crosses the other magizoologist's face. He pulls away from Credence, but only slightly, keeping himself between the two other men. As Percival gives him space Credence comes back to himself. Blinking as if dazed the blush that dusts his cheeks deepens and he hangs his head bashfully. He is so innocent, so virginal, it drives Percival wild.

Looking up through his eyelashes Credence responds "Sorry, of course I'll help." He turns his adorable smile on the auburn haired man "Pickett has been looking forward to the new shrubs, we can't disappoint him." Percival sees how Newt just melts when Credence's focus is on him. Both men are slaves to this boy and he doesn't even realize it. He holds all the power yet thinks himself powerless, weak. It stuns him how the boy can have such a distorted view of himself.

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

His heart is beating painfully inside his chest. That was close. Graves had been seconds away from devouring Credence. The young man had been completely entranced. Newt is no fool, he can see the appeal of the powerful Director. And for someone like Credence to have the attention of someone like Graves must be intoxicating. But Newt will not back down, he knows he is better for the obscurial than the Director. Newt is nurturing where Graves is harsh, authoritarian even. He gestures for the two men to descend into the case, Newt does not want to turn his back and lead them, fearing if he takes his eyes off Credence Graves will whisk him away. With a shit eating grin the Director strides over to the case, Newt follows straight away, happy to put himself physically between the the two men. Credence smiles innocently as he follows, the boy does love working with the animals, and he is good at it too. Such a gentle soul he nurtures the baby Occamys and is so careful when handling the Bowtruckles, Newt is convinced many of the animals adore Credence, Pickett loves climbing all over the boy. It seems every living being, any natural entity is immediately drawn to him. Despite the darkness in his life he radiates light, attracting everyone to him. Newt is so far gone it honestly scares him a little. In such a short time Credence has become one of the most important people in his life. 

Newt had wanted to be mad at the Director for intruding on what he sees as personal time with Credence in the case. But seeing the man in his pristine suit look lost in this wilderness well it boosts Newt’s confidence. This is his area of expertise, his territory. Graves seems to be content with just watching Credence interact with the animals, fine as long as he keeps his distance, Newt thinks. The next hour passes in silence as two men work hard, and one watches. Credence had opted for the more labour intense task of planting the bushes for the Bowtruckles. By the end of the task the boy was sweaty and covered in dirt, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. He looked perfect. Graves handed him a glass of cold water. Tilting his head back Credence took deep gulps, his throat taut, the sight was enough to make Newt flush. He was hypnotised, a trickle of sweat made its way down Credence’s bared throat, to under his shirt where the top few buttons had been undone. The two older men are transfixed, unable to look away from the oblivious boy. Finishing the water Credence opens his eyes immediately embarrassed by the attention from the two men. “Thank you Mr. Graves” he says meekly, eyes focused on the ground. The oldest of the three seems lost for words, clearing his throat he regains his composure “Not at all Credence. I’ll just go and start preparing dinner.”

Alone with Credence Newt wanders over “Pickett seems delighted with your handiwork”, they watch the little creatures explore their new surroundings.

“It feels good to create, give something beneficial back to them.”

He turns and offers Newt a small, self-conscious smile. The Brit claps him on the shoulder leaving his hand there. “Credence you do know you’re not obliged to give back right? You don’t have to make up for what the obscurus did.” The younger man just gives him a sad smile, Newt knows not to press, this is not an argument easily won. It will take much longer for Credence to forgive himself and let go of all the guilt that he has stored up. Newt rubs the boy’s back sympathetically, drawing him into hug. After a moment Credence tentatively places his hands on Newt’s hips and rests his forehead on the Brit’s shoulder. Newt nestles his cheek into the black mop of hair, breathing in the smell of Credence. The moment is so peaceful Newt could stay in it forever, but when he hears Credence’s stomach rumble he withdraws. Holding Credence’s hand he leads the boy out of the case. Periodically throughout dinner Newt reaches for that hand under the table, the only giveaway is Credence’s small smile. Graves glares at Newt when Credence isn’t looking. Its clear both men are not going to give up, if anything they will both double their efforts to win this all important battle.

_______________________________________________________________________ 

 

Tina Goldstein was somehow able to get permission from President Picquery allowing Credence a day away from the safehouse. Sure he was only allowed to travel to the Goldstein apartment and nowhere else, but when he was told it was like Christmas had come early. Newt would have liked to have gone, spent some time with Tina but Credence needed to do somethings himself. Time with other would be good for him, slowly expand his horizons. That left Newt and Percival alone all day in the farmhouse. If anything Credence’s absence made things even more tense. Neither man had the excuse of the obscurial to restrain themselves. The whole morning was spent in separate rooms. But things came to a head after lunchtime. Newt was at the table experimenting with Occamy blood, trying to measure its reaction against Reducio and Engorgio spells. Percival walks in, clearly expecting the kitchen to be empty. Both men stare at one another for a drawn out moment. The air crackling with tense energy. 

“Do you have to experiment with blood where we eat our meals?” Percival asks snippily.

“I haven’t gotten any on the table and I clean up when I’m finished” Newt replies tersely.

“That’s not the point!” Graves explodes.

“What is the point then?” the Brit tries to keep calm, he may not like the Director but he is not a confrontational person by nature.

“This is where we eat, not a place for your science experiments. If you can enchant that case you can sure as hell create a spare room for yourself.”

“You just want me shoved off to a corner of this house where you won’t have to see me, and why would I make things that easy for you?”

“So you admit you are being childish and provoking me?”, Percival advances into the room, pointing an accusing finger at the Brit.

“What how do you suppose that?” Newt asks indignantly.

“You just said you would never do something to make things easier on me.”

“And why would I? You yourself haven’t been very accommodating.” The auburn-haired wizard stands abruptly, not wanting to be caught off guard by the imposing Director.

“Oh I see how it is. Once Credence is gone the real Scamander comes out! You’re not so soft spoken now that he’s not around.”

“Well I do an try not upset an obscurial! Thats just common sense really.”

Both men circle around the table, maintaining their distance, restraining themselves, but for how much longer? 

“Fine! Continue whatever the hell you were doing, Merlin forbid you respect the shared space!”

The older wizard storms out and honestly Newt did not think that was how the interaction would end, but he was relieved. Steadying his breathing he sits back at the wooden table and begins to pack away his experiment, retreating into his case until dinner time.

____________________________________________________________________

 

Graves paces around his little, improvised office. Muttering angrily to himself about wirey, British wizards and their antics. By the time he’s calmed down enough and finished his work it’s late enough for dinner. He feels empty without Credence, the boy adds some colour to his life, some enjoyment. Percival is not one to show his emotions but he always smiles easily whenever he shares space with Credence, the boy brings the best out of him. It hasn’t even been a full 24 hours and Percival misses him dearly. 

However once back in the kitchen where the fight had happened earlier he got angry all over again. Percival refused to think about why he really got so angry at the magizoologist. He would not acknowledge the feelings of jealousy whenever he saw the two younger men together. So preoccupied with his thoughts he burnt his dinner. 

“So when Credence leaves all sense of decorum goes out the window?” a voice behind him asks.

Percival doesn’t turn around to look when he speaks, “Did you really expect me to prepare your dinner after earlier? Come Newton I thought you were smarter than that!”

He hears angry sputtering behind him but does not expect the hand grabbing his shoulder.

“Whatever is between us must be solved before Credence gets back. I don’t want him upset” the Brit states.

“Oh and I do want him upset? Don’t you dare insinuate that I don’t care for him. I care more than you know.” Percival stands up, abandoning the table and his dinner in his anger, facing his.

“I see the way you look at him. You covet him but that is not the same as caring.”

“I will not stand here and allow you to question my intentions. You just want to study him like some sort of animal. Do you even he see him as human.” Percival knows its an unfair accusation but he is pissed.

Newt responds by grabbing Percival’s shirt and shoving him against the wall with surprising strength. He looks so furious Percival is fully expecting to be punched. But all Newt does is glare fiercely, breathing heavily. 

The tension that has been building between the two has come to a head. However now that they are here, in this situation Percival can see two ways this plays out. Its been a long time for him and he could do with some tension relief and he guesses that Newt is the same. With that in mind Percival acts quickly, grabbing the Brit’s waist and bringing their crotches flush together, simultaneously he leads the other man into a searing kiss, dragging him in by the neck. Newt is frozen for a moment, clearly not expecting the turn of events. He quickly warms up to the idea and gives as good as he gets. Their kiss more teeth than anything else. There is nothing tender about their embrace. The moment Newt tries to gain the upper hand the Director spins them and roughly shoves the Brit up against the wall. 

Teeth dragging and worrying at Newt’s lower lip, Percival makes quick work of both their belts and flies. Pulling away the older man smirks “I’d rather some hate sex over fighting if its agreeable to you Mr. Scamander.”

Instead of answering Newt just drags the other man in for a violent kiss. In a petty move, he runs his hand through the older man’s hair, messing up his perfect, slicked style. In response Graves shoves a thigh between his legs and applies an ungodly amount of pressure to Newt’s cock. The Brit groans in desperation, its been a long time for him as well. While Newt writhes at the pressure Graves leaves a trail of biting kisses down his neck, teeth scrapping against sensitive skin and pulse points. Newt keeps a firm hold on the back of Percival’s head, keeping those sinful lips pressed to his throat. While his lips work Graves manages to shimmy both their trousers down around their thighs. Pulling away suddenly he spins the younger man and presses him up against the wall. Newt rests his cheek on the cold surface. Muttering a quick slick spell, Graves venture a hand between the Brit’s cheeks. Applying just a hint of pressure his finger sinks into the velvety heat easily. He groans in anticipation, pushing in further, chasing the wonderful feeling. Newt, with his chest pressed up against the wall can only thrust his hips back trying to get more pressure. He hears Graves chuckle behind him before the older man grabs both his hands, restraining them behind his back. Newt struggles instinctively but relaxes into the hold. Another quick spell combined with Grave’s deft fingers have Newt open and waiting in no time. Both men groan as Percival pushes in, he doesn’t stop until he bottoms out. The older wizard still has a tight hold on Newt’s hands. Leaning forward Percival nips at the man’s earlobe, worrying it with his teeth. Newt bucks his hips, trying to get Graves to fucking move already! 

“Patience Newton, you’re on my schedule now.” he goads as he slowly pulls out. When just the tip is left in Graves stops, not moving another inch in either direction. Newt whines pathetically, the sound is beautiful. Percival waits another moment for the man to settle and then slams back into him in one thrust. Newt shouts and is shoved into the wall, he has no way of steadying himself without the use of his hands, he is completely at Graves’ mercy, he shouldn’t like that as much as he does. The pounding is relentless, Newt can’t catch his breath, pathetic little gasps escape him, they seem to spur the older wizard on. Percival keeps moving slightly until he finds the right spot, Newt moans like a whore and shoves his ass back, meeting the brutal thrusts. Percival hits the spot every time, not letting up, wanting to drive the other man crazy. Newt is a quivering mess, his legs begin to tremble under the onslaught. Graves notices and presses closer, using his own body to prop the Brit up. With Newt now pressed between the wall and Graves, the older man’s thrust are shorter, sharper. The sound of skin slapping and wet squelching fills the kitchen. Percival stays fully seated in Newt and begins to grind up into the man, maintaining a steady pressure. With an almost feral bite to the back of the Brit’s neck both men cum. Newt shouts at the mixture of pleasure and pain, painting the wall with cum. Graves keeps his teeth firmly locked on that sensitive flesh as he rides out his orgasm, coating Newt’s insides with his cum. 

Both men stay silent, only the sound of panting filling the kitchen. Graves softens inside Newt, not pulling out just yet. As they catch their breaths and remain in the intimate position Newt manages to say “You can’t ever get angry at me for experimenting in the kitchen after this.”

Percival chokes on a laugh, kissing the bitten flesh in front of him soothingly. “This is different, nobody came on the kitchen table.” He pulls out an can’t help but look to where his cum is dripping out of the abused hole. He releases Newt’s hands and steps back, giving the other man space. “Hopefully now the tension is relieved for when our dear Credence gets back.” The mention of the obscurial has Newt tense once more, even as he is cleaning himself up.

“You wouldn’t be like that with him would you?” Newt asks hesitantly.

“No. He deserves better.”

The words stung Newt more than he thought they would “And I don’t?”

Percival looks up at him sharply, suddenly worried he had hurt the other man, taken too much, pushed too far, “What! No! I- I thought… Did you not, want? Wha-”

“Sorry, sorry, forget I said anything” suddenly embarrassed he was caught wanting more from the other man.

“Newt did I hurt you?” The look on Percival’s face is of sheer concern.

“No I wanted it, I did” urging the Director to believe him.

“I just meant I wouldn’t be so rough with Credence, not in the very beginning anyway.”

They are silent but neither man leaves the kitchen. Percival breaks the silence after several moments, not looking at Newt “You deserve good things as well, I didn’t mean to say didn’t.”

“I know” Newt sighs, “I know what you meant. I’m sorry for twisting your words.” He hesitates wondering if this is something they should talk about now, but Newt decides theres no time like the present. “I just worry, maybe unfairly, that you would be harsh with Credence. You have to admit, you aren’t the softest person.”

“I would be soft for him” Percival whispers.

Newt sees something in the Director then that he had never noticed before. Perhaps Newt was too quick to judge the man before him. Truly they don’t know each other well and had gotten off on the wrong foot. 

“I’m sorry its not my place to say-”

“No its good, you’re just looking out for him, he needs people like you.”

“He needs people like you too” Newt can’t believe how quickly he has gone from despising this man to reassuring him.

“I’m not so sure about that”

“No its true. Without you he would probably be in a MACUSA cell or worse. You risked your career for him. Only you could have gotten the President to listen to you. Only you could have persuaded her to let Credence live here and give him time to get a handle on his power. Tina and I wouldn’t have been able to do what you have done.” Newt realises the truth of his words as he says them. Graves has proven his devotion to Credence in his actions. He may not be the warmest or most open of people but he does truly care. Newt feels bad for missing it.

“Well I think that fuck really did wonders for the both of us” Graves smirks, deflecting from Newt’s praise.

He jokes flippantly “Lets not wait for the tension to build that high again.”

“You can come into my office any time you need some stress relief” the Director purrs.

Newt swallows realising that this might not have been a one off thing. 

By the time Credence arrives back to the farmhouse after 10pm that night both older men are in their separate rooms and the obscurial is none the wiser.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Not much changes in their routine, just a noticeable decline in tension when the three men are in the same room. It does wonders for Credence. While he never commented on the vibes they had obviously effected him more than he let on. Now that Newt and Percival were on better terms the youngest of their group came on leaps and bounds. The main improvement was in his disposition. Credence no longer sat hunched, head ducked down, trying to fade into the background. He offered his opinions freely, where before he would only talk when asked a direct question. With his slowly improving confidence his magic developed quickly. It had been theorized, by experts in MACUSA, that as Credence has survived so long with an obscurus he was a potentially very powerful wizard. This theory was proven true every afternoon lesson. The issue for Credence was controlling the vast amount of power that exploded from him, channeling it into delicate spells was difficult for the boy. Credence progressed rapidly over the period of a month and then plateaued, hit a wall and the resulting frustration shocked both Percival and Newt. Feeling that he had somehow failed the boy regressed quickly. He shrank from performing spells, preferring to read up on magical history or help Newt with his creatures.   
______________________________________________________________________

 

They are working outside behind the house, needing the space to practice apparating. Both Newt and Percival know the boy was capable but he lacks self-belief. Percival wraps him up and holds him tight and performs side along apparition to get the boy used to the feeling. Newt watches worried that Credence isn't ready yet, still too hesitant. The first few attempt nothing happens, but they tell Credence that it is to be expected. On his fifth try a horrible tearing sound accompanies the usual cracking noise. Credence screams hoarsely as he holds up a hand gushing blood. He had apparated about five feet but has also managed to splinch himself. Thankfully it is just his little finger that Graves is able to quickly reattach. But the damage is done. Credence shaking uncontrollably is led into the house by the two older wizards. Newt worries this will set him back even further, give the boy more reason to be wary of magic. They sit him down on the couch, both men taking a seat on either side of Credence. The trembling doesn't stop and Credence is muttering under his breath. Newt exchanges a worried glance with Graves. They need to calm him down before the obscurus makes an appearance. Newt rubs circles into his back with one hand while the other rests over Credence's heart trying to sooth the boy. Percival rests a firm hand on Credence's thigh keeping him present. 

Slowly the shaking subsides and Credence begins apologizing, "I'm sorry I'll do better next time, it- its just that..."

"Hush boy, its quite alright, splinching, what happened outside, is a perfectly normal occurrence, it happens to nearly every witch and wizard when they begin learning to apparate."

"He's right Credence. I left my hair behind when I took the exam the first time, needless to say I failed." Newt chuckled self-deprecatingly.

Both men are hyper aware that they are still touching Credence. The boy seems to be drawing comfort from their touch, so neither man is going to pull away. An idea pops into Newt's head in that moment and he can't resist it. Very slowly he leans into Credence and place a soft kiss to the hinge of the boy's jaw.Trailing his nose along his ear and into dark black hair Newt coos, "We are so proud of you Credence, there is nothing you could do that would disappoint us."

Graves joins in "He's right you know. You have come on so much in just a few short weeks. You must allow yourself to make mistakes. No one here expects you to be perfect." Percival kisses Credence's temple like a benediction. Newt is surprised out how gentle he is, it makes the Brit smile. Credence brings out the best in them.

The boy between them is frozen for a moment, shocked at the tenderness he is being shown. But he soon relaxes into the gentle touches, craving anything the other men will give him. 

"You really must relax Credence, let Newt and I take care of you. Please." Graves whispers, almost begging. 

"Ok" he mumbles, giving over control to the two older men.

With the all clear from Credence, Graves runs his hand higher up on the boy's thigh, just gripping it firmly. He latches onto Credence's neck sucking bruises onto the milky, virgin skin. Newt tips the boy's head to face him pressing their lips together chastely. As Credence gains more confidence in the kiss, Newt gently runs his tongue along the seem of Credence's lips. The boy opens for him, the welcoming heat coaxing Newt to let his tongue push in and explore. Newt with his hand still on Credence's chest pushes the boy back so he is reclining on the couch. Percival adjusts, moving back with them, not letting up from his attack on the boy's neck. When Newt pulls back for air Credence whines and chases after Newt's mouth. The Brit chuckles at the adorable pout on the boy's face. Then those dark eyes roll back and Credence lets out a filthy moan. Looking down Newt sees Graves cupping Credence through his trousers. Applying pressure on the boy's neglected cock. Turning his head toward Graves, the older man turns his attention away from the boy's neck and peppers his face with delicate kisses as he continues to massage Credence's cock. Newt is happy to watch the two interact for a moment. Seeing how Percival uses his teeth to worry at Credence's lower lip, tugging and sucking it gently until it blooms a deep red. 

Newt moves to kneeling on the floor between Credence's knees. Graves looks down and smirks, moving to open Credence's trousers. The boy jerks, looking to the two men for guidance and reassurance. "Don't worry sit back and Newt will help you out." Credence doesn't understand the leer in the older man's voice but he trust them both and so he lies back again and allows Graves to take out his leaking cock and slowly feed it to Newt who is staring up at Credence through long eyelashes. He groans and his instinct is to thrust up into that wonderful, wet heat. However Graves holds down his hips, "Careful love, let Newt help you, you only need to sit there." Credence watches as Mr. Graves runs a hand through Mr. Scamander's hair, petting him. Mr. Graves traces a finger down Newt's cheek and rubs the bulge of Credence cock in the Brit's mouth. Graves returns to nipping at Credence's jaw and neck, loving the whimpers and gasps that the boy emits. He watches Newt who is expertly taking Credence, all the way to the base. Credence starts to pant earnestly, his moaning and writhing under Graves restraint is unbelievably attractive. With a shout he cums. Newt manages to swallow most of Credence's release but some manages to dribble down his chin. Graves gathers the the cum on his finger and brings it to his mouth, tasting the boy's release. He notices Credence's curious stare and before he can stop himself he is offering his sticky, cum-covered fingers to the boy, who laps up the mess gently, giving little kitten licks to Graves' fingers. Newt and Percival watch with rapt attention as their boy discovers this new side of himself. With his fingers being suckled by Credence, Graves gently traces the shell of the boy's ear with the tip of his tongue. Newt remains on his knees and nuzzles into Credence's crotch, mouthing at the now soft cock and running his tongue over the boy's balls. Credence squirms feebly, his oversensitive body alight with feeling, a sense like electricity is coursing through him. His body feels alive, uncontrollable with  desire. His head rolls back against the couch, he can feel Mr. Graves' lips chasing after him. Under the attention of the two men he has gone boneless, completely pliant and willing.

"Come along boys, the couch is not the right place for this." Mr. Graves stands leading Mr. Scamander up by the chin, the Brit looks slightly dazed. Mr. Graves gives him a harsh, bruising kiss, watching them excites Credence. Mr. Graves turns his attention back to Credence and without a word, scoops the boy up bridal style. The three of them make their way to Percival's room where a luxurious four poster bed sits. He places Credence in the middle of the bed oh so gently, and Newt crawls up beside the younger man. Percival remains standing, removing his tie and rolling up his sleeves with a lewd smirk playing on his lips.

Newt begins unbuttoning Credence's shirt, slipping his hand under the fabric and pulling him in for a kiss. Now that the Brit has a taste for the obscurial he can't get enough. Its all the more arousing with Graves just standing watching. Its hard to believe just a few days ago the two men were at each other's throats. Sure he's still too uptight a lot of the time but Newt is finding the man's idiosyncrasies more endearing than grating. Credence is still dazed from his orgasm, eyes unfocused, staring at the ceiling. For a long moment Credence seems to be gone from his body, worried Newt tries to sooth the bashful creature "Shhh Mummy's here, its ok love, mummy is here, I'll look after you." His ministrations manage to coax Credence back into awareness. He grins dopily at Newt, an alien,yet beautiful expression on the young man's face. The Brit dips back down to capture Credence's lips in a heated and possessive kiss. The desire to protect, to provide, which has always been a part of Newt, is intensified when it comes to Credence. Running his hand up the boy's thin chest he circles his thumb around a peaked nipple. Groaning in response, Credence squeezes his eyes shut against the onslaught of arousal. Despite having cum not 5 minutes ago Newt can see the boy hardening again, as Newt teases his nipples. Looking up Newt glances at Graves who has opened his pants and is lazily stroking his cock, watching the two men on his bed with hooded eyes and a lascivious grin. "Are you just going to stand there and watch?" Newt snarks, not unkindly." 

Percival raises an eyebrow "Well, I was enjoying watching Mummy taking care of Credence" the oldest man drawls, "but I suppose Daddy could be persuaded to join in." Throughout the exchange Percival does not stop stroking himself. Credence who notes the interaction is hypnotized by Percival's movements. He has never seen another man's cock before. From what he can see, Graves' is beautiful. Uncut and thick, with dark hair at the base. Credence is drooling at the sight of it. 

"I think our boy likes what he sees" Newt smirks.

"Of course he does. He's a good boy. Our good boy." Percival coos.

Credence whimpers pitifully at the praise. The older men look at him fondly for a moment before lust takes over again. 

Newt begins to work Credence out of his trousers, thinking of how to proceed, when a hand on his shoulder stills his movements. 

"Wait, I have an idea. Our boy seems nervouse. Why don't we show him there is nothing to be worried about." Graves says, his eyes boring into Newt. The Brit's throat goes dry. The idea of switching, from the softness and inexperience of Credence to the harshness of Graves sends a pulse of pleasure through Newt's cock. Wordlessly he nods, standing from the bed on shaky legs. Both men glance a Credence before turning to one another. A cheeky smile flits across Graves' face and before Newt can do anything the other man rips his shirt clean off.  He hears a deep rumble just before Percival lunges. 

Grabbing Newt's head with both hands Percival holds the magizoologist in place as he tongue fucks him. One hand moves down to the small of the back, pressing Newt flush to him. Instinctively Newt grinds his hips, desperate to find relief for his aching hard-on. Percival is much rougher with Newt than he would ever dream of being with Credence. He quickly glances to the bed, hoping his hunger doesn't scare the boy off. Far from looking scared Credence looks incredibly aroused. His cheeks are flushed, his shaggy black hair is a mess and with his shirt and trousers open he is completely exposed from chest to crotch. He is staring at the older men with unveiled interest and lust. He looks angelic and Percival can't wait to ruin him, lead him astray to sin. 

He returns his attentions to Newt. "What does Mummy have planned for tonight hmm? Daddy wants to help with whatever you have in mind for our Credence." The boy in question audibly swallows. Without waiting for an answer Percival pulls Newt's trousers and underwear down,around his thighs. Immediately pushing the man onto the bed. With his legs tangled in his clothes Newt falls face first onto the bed in front of Credence. Casting a quick spell Graves slicks up his dick and Newt's ass. Without removing his trousers Graves rubs his dick along Newt's crack. The slippery slide of flesh is exactly what Percival needs. Newt just lays down and takes Graves' rutting against him, feebly pushing his ass back trying to meet those thrusts.   
Between Graves' grunting and the slick noises from the friction Credence is fully hard again. He stares in awe at the scene before him, mouth hanging open. Credence had always been aware of his 'perversions'. He had never dreamed of acting on them when he was living under Mary-Lou. Once he gained his freedom he hadn't the opportunity to explore this side of himself. And now, all of a sudden he is lying, semi-naked, on Mr. Graves' bed watching the two men he admires most, doing unspeakable things. He has skipped a whole lot of steps and is straight in at the deep-end. He's overwhelmed but feels safe, completely trusting the two men in front of him. He will gladly surrender to them if it means they will include him and look after him, even for a short time. 

Graves leans forward, draping his body across Newt's back, pressing him into the sheets. While looking at Credence Graves whispers in Newt's ear "I think our baby likes the show. Look at him beautiful. I think Credence wants a go. Would you like that darling? To have our boy behind you, driving his virgin dick into you tight hole, while you choke on my cock like the hungry slut you are? Does that sound good to you whore?" Newt's eyes roll back into his head, Credence watches on as Mr. Graves' thrusts falter but pick up speed, the man is panting now, focused on cumming, sweat dripping from his temples. With one final grunt Graves is spilling over, coating Newt's ass with spurts of cum. When his is finished Graves stands up and lands a hard smack to Newt's bare ass. It shocks Credence, but the young man sees the bliss on Mr. Scamander's face "Don't worry my boy, Newt needs a firm hand" Graves reassures while landing another smack on the reddening cheek.

Roughly, Graves flips Newt onto his back. The Brit is dazed, his dick is hard and leaking, smearing pre-cum on his own stomach. Running a hand up Newt's torso Percival harshly pinches a nipple, then gently slaps the abused nub. The only reaction from Newt is a sharp intake of breath and a twitch of his dick. "So my boy, what do you think we should do with mummy here?" Being called on suddenly catches Credence off guard. "Oh uhm, I- I'm not sure da- sir"

"You can call me daddy Credence. I want you to. No one here will judge you for it" Percival's tone is so soft, its such a difference from how he was acting with Newt not one minute ago.

"Oh, th-thank you daddy" Credence whispers. A feeling of warmth spreading through him, realising the two men in from of him are accepting of him and his 'perversions'.

Mr. Graves seeing Credence becoming overwhelmed in the face of such acceptance tries to refocus his attention. "Now, what shall we do with mummy here? I think release is too easy, mummy needs to wait and help me take care of you." Newt moans at the words, clearly liking the idea of withholding his own satisfaction. Graves gives a single sharp tug of the Brit's dick before leaving it alone. Credence, transfixed by the site, just nods his head, not really answering Mr. Graves' question.

"Now sweetheart, lie back and let mummy and daddy take care of you." Graves purrs.

Newt, who appears to have regained some clarity of thought, struggles to sit up on the bed. He is a mess. His ass is slathered in Graves' cum and has two flaming red hand prints on his cheeks, and puffy, abused nipples. His pupils are dilated and his hair is in disarray. And the way he is looking at Credence, with clarity, and utter adoration makes the young man squirm. Having two great men look at him with want, its not a feeling he is used to, but he knows he could grow to love it, could easily become addicted to their stares. 

"Now, Credence" Graves purrs as he finally divests himself and Newt of their clothes. He prowls to the edge of the bed and slowly crawls up Credence's body, tugging off his trousers and underwear. Newt has shuffled up to the head of the bed, and helps Credence out of his shirt. "I have a plan for you" he speaks the words to Credence's hollow stomach, pressing kisses up the obscurial's torso. "We don't want to overwhelm you, beautiful boy. So you and me are going to watch mummy put on a show, opening up that tight little asshole. And then mummy is going to ride you like the little whore he is" Credence whines as Mr. Graves describes it to him. "I could split you open, I can imagine being buried deep inside you, but that might be too much for you, for your first time."  

As he speaks Percival maneuvers Credence on the bed. Eventually Credence rests against Graves' chest, sitting between the V of the older man's legs. Percival wraps his thick, muscular arms around Credence's delicate frame. The skin to skin contact feels amazing. Credence is mesmerized by the differences in their bodies. Mr. Graves, is all thick, hard muscle. His skin is sun kissed, almost olive tone. He has an abundance of dark hair across his chest and arms. A thick trail leading from his stomach down to his beautiful cock. His powerful legs bracketing Credence's are wide and stocky, again dusted with dark hair. Compare that with Credence's virtually hairless body. His skin is pale and his figure, to put it generously, is slim. There are similarities though, they both have their fair share of scars, old wounds healed over. Even Newt, who is positioning himself in front of the other two, has many scares littered across his torso and appendages. His pale skin is dotted with freckles, and he seems to be in between Credence and Graves when it comes to body hair. Surrounded by Mr. Graves’ embrace Credence watches Newt as the man turns his back to them and settles comfortably. His fingers are coated in some kind of gel, he reaches around and runs a slim digit down his crack. Bending over even more, Credence gets a good look at what Newt is doing and blushes. Newt’s finger is rubbing along and pressing into the most intimate part of the body, Credence never imagined in his wildest fantasies of touching himself the way Newt is touching himself now. Credence is enraptured, watching as the slick finger sinks deeper into Mr. Scamander, after a time disappearing down to the knuckle. “Are you enjoying the show?” Graves breathes in Credence’s ear, he can feel the older man’s deep voice rumbling in his chest. Before Credence answers Mr. Graves is sucking gently on the pulse point of his neck. Credence moans shifting in arousal, as he moves he is aware of Mr. Graves’ cock nestled between his ass cheeks, its steadily growing firmer. Credence’s eyes roll back in his head as his sensitive areas are teased by Mr. Graves. “Keep your eyes open, watch your mummy” said man growls. His eyes snap open obediently. Newt has worked another finger into himself and is now scissoring them, widening his hole. Credence whimpers at the sight, not fully understanding what he is seeing. Newt looks over his shoulder and smirks at the other men, enjoying being watched, letting out a filthy and overly dramatic moan, knowing Percival will enjoy it.

“I think mummy’s ready, don’t you Credence?” Mr. Graves whispers, hot breath tickling Credence’s ear.

“Yes daddy” it comes out between a sob and a whimper. He doesn’t know what mummy is ready for but Credence trusts his daddy.

Slowly, making a real show of it, Newt extracts his fingers. Credence gasps at the sight of the gaping, fluttering hole. Newt turns to face them, still low on his knees. Once again he takes Credence into his mouth. Running his tongue along the underside of the shaft, repeatedly licking over the throbbing vein. Credence begins to writhe but is held down by Mr. Graves’ powerful arms. Newt continues his ministrations until Credence is fully hard again. “My boy, you are so beautiful!” Newt praises. “Some day I need to just have you in my mouth, for the whole day. You are delicious.” Credence manages to turn even reader at Newt’s words, unused to any kind of approval. “But for now I just need you inside of me. Can you fill mummy up Credence?” Newt asks as he crawls up Credence’s body, positioning himself over his crotch. The obscurial nods, he has a intimation of what is about to happen but is still uncertain. Graves begins rubbing a soothing hand over Credence’s belly. “Relax love, let mummy and daddy take care of you.” The soft, gentle kisses from Graves are enough to relax the young man. Ever so slowly Newt holds Credence’s cock and gently lowers himself onto it. Credence instinctively tenses but with Mr. Graves’ soothing voice and touch the boy once again calms. Looking to Mr. Scamander, Credence sees the Brit is fully seated. The intense heat that surrounds Credence cock is euphoric. It feels like his cock being caressed and wrapped in silk. He has never felt such a gentle, intimate touch. Its almost enough to make his come immediately. But he stops himself. Credence has had a lifetime to develop a strong willpower. And he wants to extend this moment for as long as he can. He lets out a breath and looks to Mr. Scamander. The wizard smile brightly at Credence “I’m so proud of you Credence, we’re so proud of you.” As he speaks he slowly lifts himself up, “You are the most wonderful person I have had the pleasure to know. And that I get to see you like this, right now. Its a privilege.” The words are as intoxicating as the touch. The way both men are gazing adoringly at him, as he just lies there and they tend to him its overwhelming for the poor boy. As Newt undulates his hips and Percival rubs over his stomach and chest, tears quietly fall from Credence’s eyes. Noticing Newt bends forward, still maintaining his gentle rhythm, and kisses away the tears. “Don’t cry mummy’s hear. Mummy and daddy are here and we won’t let anything bad happen to you ever again.” Mr. Graves adds in a sincere whisper, “We love you Credence”, Newt nods his agreement as he rocks back and forth, making Credence see stars. Credence gasps; at Newt’s words; at both men’s touch; at all the new emotions and sensations. Percival reaches around him and grabs Newt’s hips and begins to set a faster pace. The MACUSA Director encourages Newt, pulling up, so only Credence’s tip is still sheathed, and plunging back down. Credence gives in, relinquishes control and allows himself to simply enjoy what he is feeling. As Percival continues to guide him, Newt becomes more vocal “Yes daddy, help, help me, please!” His moans reverberate around the room. The sounds of wet skin slapping is obscene and the squelch of the additional lube adds to their filthy symphony. Percival reaches around further, grabbing Newt’s ass in both hands. Credence is now sandwiched between them, surrounded by heat and sweat and love. Uninhibited he moans, uncaring of how debauched he sounds. Both men’s vocalisations encourage Percival who grunts and pants behind Credence. Mindful of Newt and Credence being still connected, Percival shows his experience as he somehow maneuvers the three of them. They end up all kneeling, Credence pressed between the two older men. Percival, rutting behind Credence, his slippery cock thrusts between Credence cheeks. Percival’s hands once again find Newt’s ass and pulls him forward, closer to Credence. Newt grinds down onto Credence’s cock, this new angle doing things to the Brit, his whines have become more shrill and needy. Credences hangs on for as long as he can but in the end he cums with such force his vision whites out.  
The boy remains limp but propped up between the two men, completely blissed out. Graves continues to rut against him, pressing Newt even closer. Gripping his ass and urging him against Credence. Newt continues to grind and ride Credence until the sensation becomes overwhelming and he cums untouched, splattering the obscurial’s stomach. Graves finishes with a low grunt, ribbons of cum spurting over Credence’s hole and cheeks. His cum dribbling down the crack and coating the boy’s perenium and balls.

___________________________________________________________

 

When Credence comes to he is under the covers in Mr. Graves’ bed. He is clean and he is warm. Glancing down he has been dressed in Mr. Graves’ cotton pyjamas. He is cuddled between both men, who are both still awake but on the cusp of sleep. “Mummy, daddy?” he whispers groggily, the only response from Graves is the tightening of the arms that are wrapped around Credence’s waist. The boy looks to Newt who is gazing lovingly back. “Thank you”, its said so quietly but Credence knows both men heard. Newt scoots even closer and presses a kiss to Credence’s forehead. “Thank you Credence” the Brit whispers. Credence frowns, about to ask why would they thank him but a grunt from Mr. Graves stops him. “Will the two of you just sleep. We have forever to talk. But lets do that after the sun is up and after coffee.” The three men settle down once more. Credence falls asleep with a smile on his face and the thought of forever in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am trying to improve my smut writing skills, and you know practice makes perfect so this is me practicing ;P
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome :) constructive criticism is welcomed but please don't be rude about it  
> (all my work so far is unbeated just fyi)
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr :)))) urban-caesar.tumblr.com


End file.
